disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty (Once Upon a Time)
"Beauty" is the forth episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one-hundredth and thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It aired on October 27, 2017. It was written by Dana Horgan & Leah Fong and directed by Mick Garris. It's Halloween in Hyperion Heights and Victoria forces Ivy to take Lucy trick-or-treating. Meanwhile, Tilly appears to be waking up from the curse and is intent on leading Weaver to the truth – but not if Victoria can help it. In a flashback, Rumple and Belle seek the answer to a prophecy that could cement their happy ending. Plot Opening sequence Halloween-themed decor is featured in the background. In the Characters' Past In Storybrooke and years afterwards It has been a year after the Final Battle, as Gold and Belle enjoy life as a family with their son Gideon. Gold tells Belle that he has acquired a family travel book so they can document their adventures. Fast forward to many years later, and it appears that age has caught up to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple has now grown tired of being The Dark One and wants to rid himself of the cursed immortality once and for all. He takes the Dagger and throws it into a river, only to see it return to him. As the years continues to go by, Gideon is preparing to go to college, while Rumpelstiltskin and Belle discusses the Dagger. Rumple comes up with a solution, which is to take it to a place called The Edge of Realms. As Rumple and Belle arrived to the Edge of Realms, the two come to the conclusion that they shouldn't dispose of the Dagger, but Belle believes that they should try something simpler. The two decided to build a nice home for the family, where they live out their final days as a couple. As Belle checks the drapes, she collapsed on the floor and a distraught Rumple believes that he can bring her back by taking Belle to a bright setting sun that would revive her, only to discover that Belle had kept the truth about the prophecy on how to dispose The Dagger from Rumple because she wanted Rumple to believe that their love supersede death. As Belle nears death, she ask that Rumple let her go but tells him that once he is rid of The Dagger that he'll return to her, and suddenly Belle passes away. At Belle's grave, Gideon offers to take The Dagger from Rumple, but his father refused, as he already has someone else ready to hand it over to, revealing the be a mysterious guardian. Sometime later Rumple ends up in the New Enchanted Forest and meets Alice. In Seattle It's Halloween in Hyperion Heights, where Weaver is having a brief but awkward conversation with Tilly, who is wearing a rabbit mask. Later on in Victoria's limousine, Tilly surprises Victoria and tells her that she knows about who she is before Victoria used pepper spray on Tilly and end up taking Tilly's backpack. Victoria then talks to Weaver about Tilly's actions, and insists that Tilly takes her pills, as it keeps her from remembering that she is actually Alice. Victoria wants Weaver to do this or he'll pay dearly. The situation with Tilly spilled over into the disagreements between Rogers and Weaver to the point of telling Rogers that he doesn't care about anyone. Hours later Weaver finds Tilly to ask her why she stop taking the pills. Tilly believes that (everyone in Hyperion Heights) are all pieces of the same puzzle, but they're all wearing masks. Weaver asked Tilly to elaborate further but she'd rather show him. The two then head at the train tracks for the answer, and while en route Weaver handed Tilly a sandwich that was laced with the pill's ingredients. Suddenly Tilly begins complaining about the pills making her small and in a White Rabbit-esqe fashion bails out of the vehicle. When Weaver catches up to Tilly, she insists that she is this close to revealing the answer and pulls out a chipped cup in front of Weaver, claiming that he's actually Rumpelstiltskin, but Weaver doesn't remember his past. Tilly then takes Weaver's gun and shoots him in order to prove that he that is immortal. Hours later at a hospital, Weaver is in a comatose state, where he somehow almost met up with Belle but is stopped and he regained consciousness. Weaver, realizing that Tilly is his key to reuniting him with Belle, then tells Rogers that it was a robber who shot him and orders Tilly to go for now. Afterwards, Rogers and Tilly get together to play a game of chess. In between the situation, Lucy is getting ready for trick or treating, but Jacinda's costume gift is immediately taken out as trash by Ivy, who has been tasked with taking her step-niece around the neighborhood to get candy. However Ivy's distraction with her phone just gave Lucy the opportunity to give Ivy the slip. Around the same time, Roni consoles Henry after trying to get used to having lost his family, but suggested that he move on and try to pursue Jacinda as a possibility. Henry then visited Jacinda at her workplace but the conversation is cut short when they learn that Ivy lost Luc, and since Jacinda can't leave her job, Henry volunteered to find Lucy. Later that night, Henry catches up with Ivy, and as they searched for Lucy, Ivy tells Henry about how she feels about her mother, saying that she feels alone and always on the wrong side of things. Henry then figured out where to find Lucy and Ivy finds her. The three then returned to Mr. Clucks, but Ivy insists that Jacinda take Lucy trick or treating and go with Henry. Afterwards, Victoria confronts Weaver with blackmail if he doesn't keep Tilly on her medication, but Weaver isn't having any of this, as it turns out he knew he was Rumpelstiltskin all along when he referred to Victoria as "Dearie," while at Roni's, both Henry and Ivy are sharing drinks together and looking at each other. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda *Gabrielle Anwar as Victoria Belfrey *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Weaver Guest Starring *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Adelaide Kane as Ivy Belfrey *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Rose Reynolds as Alice/Tilly *Anton Starkman as Young Gideon Trivia *During Halloween, many citizens can be seen dressing as Disney characters; **A young girl is seen dressed as Elsa, a family are seen dressed as the Incredibles, a woman is seen dressed as Snow White and a group of women as the Sanderson Sisters from Hocus Pocus. There's also a man wearing a male version of Elsa's coronation outfit. *Roni makes a drink she calls the; Poisoned Apple. A homage to her Story Book counter part of the Evil Queen. *Tilly can be seen playing Chess. This is a homage to Alice Through the Looking Glass. *Mr. Gold and Belle building their house and living their life, till Belle's death is a reference to Up, with Belle being an allusion to Ellie Fredricksen. *During the montage, it shows Mr. Gold & Belle Dancing. The music, they are dancing to is "Beauty and the Beast". *The fact Mr. Gold runs into Alice IMMEDIATELY after going to search for the Guardian means she was the one he was looking for. Though this wouldn't be addressed until "The Guardian". Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Photography - Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Photography - Jacinda and Ivy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Photography - Gold, Belle and Gideon.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Photography - Belle and Gold.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Belle and Gold.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Running Gideon.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Belle and Gold 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Gideon.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - House.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Dying Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Old Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Rumplestitskin takes Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Alice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Tilly and Weaver.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Tilly.jpg Once Upon A Time 7x04-Shame.png Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Ivy and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Ivy and Elsa Costume.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Incredibles Costume.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Tilly Gun.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Belle and Gold 3.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Halloween productions